El ratón y el maniático del hacha
by feathered moon wings
Summary: En un día normal como cualquier otro... Descubran como un pequeño individuo, puede causar un gran alboroto.  Y la perfecta manera de resolver este lió la tiene Fudo y creo que nos meterá en mas problemas de los que teníamos.


**Abril: No tengo nada ****más que decir aparte de que Fudo es un completo demente.**

Todos los chicos de Inazuma Japon y Inazuma eleven practicaban tranquilamente, todo era tan pacifico, conectando pases, tirando a gol…

-¡AAAAAAAA!- Se escuchó un agudo grito femenino.

-¿Haruna?- Dijo preocupado Kazemaru y corrió a donde las managers, que estaban preparando la comida. Entro rápidamente a la cocina y (Gota de sudor estilo anime)

-Dime que estas bromeando- Dijo al ver que todas la chicas estaban completamente muertas del miedo por cierto individuo sobre Haruna… Un pequeño ratoncito gris.

La chica estaba completamente paralizada no se movía ni un milímetro.

-Quítamelo, quítamelo, quítamelo- Repetía con inquietud, tenia sus ojos cerrados como compuertas. Kazemaru se acercó con una tranquila sonrisa.

-Tranquila, no hace nada- Le dijo con suavidad, pero ella mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. Con mucho cuidado el joven tomó al invasor y lo acogió en su mano –Ahora escúchame, quiero que mantengas tus ojos así ¿De acuerdo?

-Mhm- Respondió asustada.

-Bien. Extiende la mano…- Y rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos extiéndela- Le dio algo de coraje tomándole la mano y lentamente acercándola a la que tenía el ratón. Haruna dio un pequeño saltito al sentir el pelaje del pequeñito

–Imagina que es un conejo muy pequeño- Ella tomo más confianza y comenzó a tocarlo. Abrió solo un ojo para ver lo que sucedía y sonrió. Abrió el otro y empezó a tomarle más valor al acto.

-Vaya es muy suave- Kazemaru le soltó la mano ya que ella sola lo estaba haciendo.

-Lo ves, no sucede nada.

-Que lindo- Dijo acariciándolo con toda la confianza del mundo –Es hermoso- Decía con un deslumbrante brillo en los ojos.

-Vaya que rápido cambias de opinión- Rió el joven, sosteniendo al ratón.

-Oh por favor Kazemaru podría tenerlo el día de hoy- Pidió esperanzada.

-Yo no le veo problema, siempre y cuando lo dejes libre al final del día- Le sonrió feliz ante la alegría de su amiga.

-Muchas gracias- Y con cuidado tomo al pequeño ser de las manos del joven y salió corriendo de la cocina – ¡Kido!- Gritó Haruna meneando la mano para llamar su atención.

-Hola Haruna- Respondió.

-Mira lo que tengo- Y abrió su puño mostrando al habitante.

-Es un… ¿Ratón?

-¡Si! No es precioso.

-Sí, creo que sí- Dijo acariciándole la pequeña cabeza. Y su hermana salió disparada a otro lugar.

-¡Hiroto! Mira- Llegó corriendo al pelirrojo mostrando a su suave amigo.

-Ah que lindo- Dijo contemplándolo –Cuidado que se te escapa- Advirtió pero muy tarde el peludo ser estaba fuera de su alcance.

-Oh no

-Descuida yo te ayudo- Ofreció Hiroto y ambos se pusieron a buscarlo.

En otro lugar no muy lejos…

Fudo sacaba un toper lleno de una exquisita comida que se había echo. Se tardó cerca de 3 horas en terminarla, finalmente la disfrutaría.

-Por fin a disfrutar de esta delicia- Decía sacando unos cubiertos y al voltear a la comida se quedó petrificado. Se quedó observando su platillo con un tic en el ojo izquierdo. Y hay estaba otra vez el intruso, disfrutando libremente toda la comida de Fudo –Tienes una simple idea de lo que tarde en preparar eso- Dijo inexpresivo y lentamente comenzó a sacar algo detrás de el- No te vas a salir con la tuya me oíste- Una enorme hacha se mostró, un pequeño brillito resplandeció en la punta, tenía filo -¡AAA!- Lanzó un rugido de guerra y bajo ferozmente el arma partiendo su comida en dos. El pequeño ratón salió disparado. Y Fudo fue tras el – ¡Vuelve aquí desgraciado!

-¿Oíste algo?- Preguntó Hiroto, pero antes de que pudiera responder se escuchó un estruendo y de la nada salió Fudo con su afilada hacha. Tenía una espeluznante aspecto de maniático, un ojo mas grande que el otro y mostrando sus dientes enfurecido –Creo que ya se donde esta el ratón –Dijo ahogadamente el pelirrojo.

-Oh no- Corrió rápidamente tras el maniático con preocupación –No le hagas nada por favor- Suplicó preocupada y accidentalmente golpeó una grabadora accionando la música involuntariamente, se escuchó la canción de "The man with the hex"

Y así comenzó la persecución.

Fudo corrió tras el ratón que saltaba sobre todos, poniéndolos en peligro. Haruna tras el, tratando de que no asesinara al roedor. Y Kido tras ella, para que parara de perseguir a Fudo.

-¡Anteojos!- Gritó Yuto para prevenirle, el animalito salto sobre su cara y el maniático le bajó el hacha. Esta y por un milímetro no le atraviesa la cara, pero eso si le parte los anteojos a la mitad. Megane se desmaya del susto y cae como saco al suelo.

-¡Abran paso tarados!- Gritó el loco hipocondríaco. Tsunami, que platicaba con Toramaru y Tachimucai, no se percató de que cierta bola de pelo se había parado en su cabello.

-¿Chicos, están bien?- Pregunto al verlos terriblemente aterrorizados. Dirigió su vista a donde ellos veían y horrorizado contemplo al "leñador" que venia justo hacia él –Baja el hacha demonios- Pero el atacante la blandió como un bate de beis cortándole medio copete a Tsunami -¡Mi cabello!- Los otros dos chicos se agacharon y casi les degolló la cabeza.

-¡Más cuidado!- Exigió Someoka cuando el hacha casi le corta la espalda.

-Fudo espera- Dijo nerviosamente Tobitaka. El atacante estaba apuntando rigurosamente su arma hacia el copete del joven, en el cual reposaba el ratón –No el copete, no el…- Muy tarde. Le rajo toda esa parte de pelo que se salía de su cabeza. Aun así no le dio al ratón- ¡AAAAAA!- Gritó.

-¡Corre Handa!- Advirtió Max, que Fudo se les estaba acercando.

-¡Demonios cuidado con Shoringi!- Grito Kido cuando Akio le paso la enorme navaja a unos centímetros de la cabeza.

-¡Aaaaaa!- Escapó lunáticamente Shido. El joven leñador blandía el hacha a hacia casi todos lados.

-Hijikata- Dijo Sakuma – ¿No crees que estas algo voluminoso para esconderte bajo una mesa?- Dijo él que igualmente hacía esta acción.

-Si, pero siendo sincero no me importa.

¡Crash!

El arma traspaso la mesa en el punto donde se separaban Hijikata y Sakuma. Sudaron mares de nerviosismo.

-Domon subiéndote encima de mi no evitarás que Fudo se nos acerque- Decía el pobre de Ichinose que tenia los hombros a su amigo.

-¡Hagan espacio!- Pidió Aki saltando a los brazos Domon.

-Por favor bájense de…- No termino la frase.

-¡Mueve las piernas Ichinose, hay viene Fudo!

-¡AAAAA!- Gritaron los 3 al unísono escapando por sus vidas. Bueno presionando al que les cargaba por sus vidas.

-¡Papá!-Grito Fuyuka que corría en distintas direcciones.

-¡Fudo mas te vale que sueltes esa hacha!-Amenazo el entrenador Kudo, pero fue obviamente ignorado. Quien demonios le iba a prestar atención en una situación como esta.

El ratón estaba sobre el estomago de Kabeyama, quien no tenia el valor para removerlo. Fudo alzo alto su arma, pero Endo se puso en medio de los dos.

-¡Mano fantasma!- Furioso la enterró en la técnica del portero haciendo que la amarillenta mano se rompiera en miles.

-Te lo advierto, si no que quitas de mi camino la mano fantasma no será lo único que partiré- Y como si fuera cuestión de cortesía se puso a un lado y lo dejo pasar cual mayordomo. Pero el ratón ya había cogido otra dirección.

Kogure que corría frenéticamente tropezó provocando que Fudo tropezara con él, cortando la bufanda de Fubuki a no menos de 3 centímetros de su cara.

-¡El próximo que se ponga en mi camino, que se de por muerto!

Toko y Lika gritaban como nunca en su vida.

-Fudo por favor detente no le hagas daño al pobrecito- Suplicó Haruna aún tras el. Claro y los otros pobres futbolistas estaban felizmente de vacaciones.

El pequeño ratoncito corría a todo pulmón, salto sobre la cabeza de Hibiki y directo a… la boca de Kazemaru.

-¡Kazemaru!- Grito Midorikawa. Al animal se le salía solo la cola, ya que el resto estaba profundamente metido casi en la garganta del joven.

-¡Escúpelo Ichirouta!- Demandó Fudo posicionando el hacha. Pero es que simplemente no podía, se le había atascado y se estaba asfixiando con la bola de pelos.

-Déjame ayudarte- Dijo rápidamente Midorikawa aplicando la técnica de ponerse detrás del que no puede respirar y golpeando el estomago del otro con sus dos manos entrelazadas. Un golpe… dos golpes… tres golpes… y el ratoncito salió disparado al lado contrario de el maniático. Este se dio la vuelta rápidamente para seguir persiguiéndole, pero no se dio cuenta de que Haruna estaba justo tras de él. Chocó contra ella y los dos cayeron sobre Kido.

-Déjalo en paz- Decía sin aliento el estratega –Ya se fue- Los tres jóvenes estaban devastados en el suelo. Finalmente Fudo se dio por vencido y se recostó cansado en el suelo. Por otro lado Kazemaru retomaba el aliento perdido y se limpiaba la boca frenéticamente.

-¿Hermano?- Susurró entre dientes la reportera. El joven abrió los ojos y contemplo asustado lo que su hermana señalaba. La pequeña criaturita había vuelto y estaba tranquilamente recostado en su cabello.

-No es cierto…- Se dijo. Observaron como peligrosamente, bajaba el roedor por el hombro de Haruna. No se atrevían a moverse por temor a que Fudo abriera los ojos.

Para su desgracia el animalito salto justo sobre la nariz de el.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Fudo cuando sintió algo sobre su cara.

-Fudo espera…- Pidió preocupado al ver como el chico tomaba nuevamente el arma.

-¡YAAAAAAA!- Y se levanto con energías renovadas haciendo la historia sin fin. Al menos por un buen rato.

Se escucharon los gritos a kilómetros, parecía más un campo de guerra que de fútbol.

**Abril: Ya lo se no esta tan padre pero no ****podía sacarme la idea de la cabeza y cuando se lo cuentas a alguien con palabras… no se, es divertido.**


End file.
